


The Idea of It All

by LadyBrooke



Category: Little Women (2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: There is very little for Amy and Laurie to do, shut up in the house like this.Amy manages to surprise him, however.
Relationships: Theodore Laurence/Amy March
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37
Collections: Unusual_Bearings_2020





	The Idea of It All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).



“If our families knew what we spend all our time doing,” Amy said, before beginning to kiss her way down his neck again. 

“We are shut away from all of society, what else should we do?” Laurie laughed. 

“I could work on my painting - if Jo was here, she would have already written a dozen stories.” 

Laurie hooked his arms around Amy, pulling her further against his side, as she carefully avoided placing her weight on his bump. “If you were working on your painting, you would not now know every single spot on my body to kiss, would you?”

“You are rather waifish, I likely could have learned them all in half the time,” Amy said, kissing his shoulder. 

“I was rather waifish,” Laurie corrected her. “I hope you have not somehow missed this rather large bump, or I am afraid we will have to send for glasses for you.”

“One child does not make you any less of a waif, Theodore Laurence, and you know so.” Amy laughed, sitting up. “But tell me, did you only wish me to kiss you? Should I not go fetch you some dinner, or perhaps clean the house? Or perhaps you would like to dictate a letter to me to send to one of my sisters, who are very interested in all that occurs here?”

“Please,” Laurie cried, draping his arm over his eyes dramatically, even as he tried his best not to laugh. “Oh, Amy, will you not take pity on me and stop teasing?” 

Amy set her mouth into a very straight line. “Why, I am afraid I do not know what you mean. Do you wish to send a letter to Marmee instead?”

“You know what I wish, and I dearly wish you would not mention your relatives right now.” 

Amy smiled then, moving down the bed until she had pulled the covers off the both of them, leaving them entirely nude. 

“I suppose you wish me to take care of this, do you not?” Even as she spoke, Amy wrapped her hand around the base of Laurie’s arousal and slowly ran her fingers upwards, barely touching his skin. That was enough to make him cry out. 

“Amy, please,” he cried out again after a few minutes. “I need more, or I will have to do it myself.”

“Yesterday, you said you could not reach it well enough yourself anymore, so you will have to be content with what I do for you.” In contrast to her words, Amy bent over. For a second, Laurie expected her to kiss his bump, as she did most mornings. 

Instead she leaned over and licked the head of his cock. 

His hips lifted off the bed, as he cried out her name. Then she lifted her head. “Remain still, dear, we don’t want to hurt the baby, do we?”

“Hurt the - no! But Amy, you simply must not leave me like this.” This time, Laurie’s groan of despair was not entirely fake. 

“I will not, but you must let me do the work.” With that, Amy lowered her head again, and gave a longer lick. 

Laurie had the oddest, most maddening thought that she must have practiced with some of the candy she had sent for early in his pregnancy. And then he was distracted from such thoughts, when she hollowed her cheeks and sucked. 

“Well, I am glad that worked.” 

Laurie opened his eyes a moment later to find her staring down at him. “Where did you learn that?”

“Here and there. There were some very interesting books I stumbled across once, and well, Jo was willing to send me some more and did not ask questions when I said I needed them for this.”

Laurie supposed he should wonder more about exactly how explicit his wife had been with her sisters about everything involved in this pregnancy, but he could hardly bring himself to care. “You’re wonderful.”

“I’m glad you know so,” Amy said and smiled. 

“Do you not wish me to return the favor?” he asked after a moment. 

“I wish you to lie down and relax, like you were told to already. If I need to, I can take care of myself.” Amy tossed her hair over her shoulder, making him laugh. 

“May I watch when you do?” 

“Of course.”

He was about to say something else, to tease her about her love for an audience, when suddenly he jolted his leg. 

“Are you alright?” Amy asked. 

“Fine. Just - give me your hand.” 

Laurie didn’t wait for her to give him her hand, instead grabbing her hand and pressing it against where the baby was kicking.

“Oh!” she said. Then she smiled, moving carefully back to her spot at Laurie’s side without removing her hand. “I suppose that must feel worse to you than me, but I’m glad they’re strong.”

Laurie smiled too. “It is not too bad, especially considering all I do is rest in the bed and wait for you to come back. I’m glad they’re strong too.”

Neither spoke for a minute, simply enjoying their time together. 

Then the light in the room changed as the sun began to set, a warm light spilling through the windows and onto the bed. 

“I wish I could paint you like this.” Amy leaned back against the pillows, taking in the sight of her husband draped against the bed, a satisfied expression on his face even as his hand rested with hers against the still kicking foot. 

“So you could immortalize the strangeness of it all?” Laurie asked, laughing at the idea of it. 

“No, not for that,” Amy said. “Because the sight of you like this is as glorious as any sight I painted in Paris, and I wish the world could see you as I do. If only we did not have to hide, I would delight in nothing more.”

And with that, Amy leaned down and kissed him on his lips once more, before Laurie could argue with her.


End file.
